In the advent of electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, and any battery-powered vehicle, charger assemblies have been incorporated for charging the battery or batteries. Such charger assemblies often experience high voltages and are often utilized for converting alternating current to direct current. This conversion results in a high heat output and transmission of electromagnetic interference.